Wedding Bell
by Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux
Summary: I want a relationship where we talk like best friends, play like kids, argue like husband and wife, and protect each other like siblings. Oneshot.


Dear all, it's just a wierd fic. Flame its ok, i need all of your review

**Wedding Bell**

**Ryoma Ryan**

**The First Dramione Fanfiction**

**HP belongs to JKR**

Hermione kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin calon kamar pengantinnya. Ia berulang kali tersenyum puas dengan pantulan dirinya. Cantik. Hanya kata itu yang dapat di ucapkan.

Ia begitu mempesona dengan gaun putih yang menjuntai di bagian belakang. Dan berada di bawah lutut pada bagian depan. Lengan gaun itu seperti gaun pengantin kebanyakan yang berlengan panjang. Tiaranya dan high-heels berulang kali ia pasang-lepas. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia telah sempurna.

Tok Tok

Terdengar ketukan di pintu ketika ia sedang meletakkan tiara ke meja rias. Hermione menyatukan alis. Bukan kah pengantin watina tak boleh di kunjungi sebelum acara berlangsung?

"Semak! Ini aku!"

Hell ya, Hermione merengut kesal. Kemudian berbalik.

"Sebentar Ferret!"

Hermione membuka pintu. Menampakkan wajah penuh seringai dari seorang pria yang berada di balik pintunya.

"Bukankah kau tahu, pengantin wanita tak boleh di kunjungi sia-pa-pun sebelum pesta?"

Hermione menyilangkan berdecak pinggang. Pria berambut pirang platina itu hanya menambah seringai di wajah. Kemudian masuk tanpa izin.

"Setidaknya aku ingin mengejekmu lagi, sebelum menikah!"

Dengan tanpa izin, pria itu– Draco Malfoy. Duduk dengan satainya di atas meja rias. Hermione hanya memutar manik hazel miliknya kemudian mengikuti Draco untuk duduk di kursi meja rias.

"Ada apa?"

Hermione bertanya ketus. Lama ia mendapat jawaban dari orang yang setahun menjadi partner ketua muridnya.

"Kau sudah besar rupanya."

Bloody Hell, memang saat aneh mendengar seorang Malfoy berkata sepeti itu. terlebih dengan senyuman yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Hell, Malfoy. Kau berbicara seolah aku ini adikmu saja, Ferret!"

Hermione meninju bahu kiri Draco perlahan. Ya, hanya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan aneh ini.

"Ha-ha. Dulu kau— hmm. Hei berang-berang."

Ucapan Draco terputus, tiba-tiba ia mengalihakan pembicaraannya.

"Apa Ferret?"

Hermione rupanya menikmati permainan ini.

"Aku bukan Ferret, Semak!"

"Kau! Ferret-busuk-jelek!"

"HA! Mimpimu Miss-Know-It-All!"

"KAU! Malfoy-bau-jelek!"

"Malfoy tak pernah bau! Kau- hmph! Hahahaha!"

"Ahahaha! Kau mengingatkanku saat kita masih di Hogwarts!"

Mereka tertawa lepas. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kakak-adik. Kau tahu? Kakak-adik yang tak pernah akur.

"Ya yaya, kau adalah wanita paling menyebalkan seantero hogwarts saat itu!"

"Dan kau adalah bocah paling tak tahu malu era itu! Kau bahkan selalu memancingku untuk mengutukmu!"

Hermione tertawa lepas. Mungkin kini ia merasakan, seperti bertemu sahabat lama. Draco ikut tertawa. Merasakan atmosfir yangmenyelimuti mereka.

Cukup lama mereka tertawa, sampai keduanya terdiam dan kembali di selimuti keheningan.

"Hei Mione,"

Draco mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

Hermione memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap manik kelabu tajam milik Draco.

"Ingat ya, aku selalu ada untukmu."

Draco menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Entah kenapa ucapan itu terdengar hangat walaupun di ucapkan dengan sangat datar. Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Malfoy?"

Kembali, Hermione tersenyum aneh dengan sifat Malfoy junior.

"Hei, setidaknya aku pernah memilikimu, walaupun kurang dari setahun. Wajar aku menasehatimu."

Hermione memutar matanya. Kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Dua bulan Malfoy. Hanya dua bulan."

"Ya ya ya, dua bulan kan juga kurang dari setahun Granger."

Ucap Draco tak mau kalah. Entah salazar bangkit atau voldemort mencium Draco. Tangan katang Draco terulur, dan mengacak pelan puncak kepala Hermione.

"Hei, rambutku berantakan lagi!"

Hermione memprotes. Draco hanye menyeringai, lemah?

"Pernikahanmu masih tiga jam lagi, dan kau sudah berdandan aneh seperti ini."

Wajah Draco terlihat menilai dan tak suka. Draco menatap Hermione dari atas ke bawah dan melihatnya jijik.

"Aneh?"

"Ya, kau aneh memakai semua itu. Kau memakai penggelap mata, pemerah bibir, pemerah pipi. Kau nampak seperti badut tahu!"

Hermione menegang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Bersiap untuk berdiri.

"Dan bajumu pun terbuka seperti itu! Semua orang bisa melihat lekukan tubuhmu! Aku tak suka!"

"Memang siapa kau? Melarangku ini itu?! Apa salah aku memakai make-up?!"

Suara Hermioe kian meninggi. Di matanya sudah terlihat kilatan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

"YA! Kau nampak seperti badut, semak!"

"Terus kenapa?!"

Hermione sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Air matanya siap terjun kapan saja.

"Aku mau kau tak memakai pewarna bodoh itu, kau lebih cantik tanpa semua itu!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu. Draco memeluk erat Hermione. Wajah Hermione berada di dadanya. Berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tak suka kau memakai baju ini, seharusnya hanya suamimu nanti yang melihatnya."

Ibu jari kanan Draco menghapus Air mata Hermione perlahan. Perlahan ia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tak suka kau memakai make-up tebal begini, aku suka kau tanpa make-up. Itu lebih terlihat seperti Hermione-semak-Granger."

Hermione menginjak kaki Draco keras. Kemudian tertawa kecil mendenger rintihan pelan Draco. Masih dalam pelukan Draco, Hermione kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada Draco.

"Kau tahu Malfoy?"

Kini Hermione membalas pelukan Draco.

"Hm?"

Draco membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam rambut Hermione yang sedikit berantakan karenanya. Rambutnya masih wangi. Seperti dulu. Vanilla, takpernah berubah.

"Kau itu seperti kakak sepupuku, sok bijak."

Draco tak berminat menjawab ucapan Hermione. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mengininkan ini dari dulu."

Hermione tersenyum lemah.

"Ya, kau tahu. Kalau kita bersama seperti sahabat."

"Hm? Apakah orang yang selalu kau teriaki Ferret ini dapat kau anggap sahabat, eh?"

Dada Draco bergetar seiring ucapannya.

"Belum beres! Lalu, saling ejek seperti anak kecil. Kau itu bocah tahu!"

"Memangnya ada bocah setampan aku ya?— Au!"

Rupaya Hermione menginjak kaki Draco lagi. Beruntung, sejak Draco masuk ke kamarnya ia tak memakai alas kaki.

"Dengarkan dulu! Kemudian berbincang layaknya, err sepasang suami istri?"

"Dan kau sudah berkhayal bahwa aku suamimu sejak lama rupanya."

Draco mencolek hidung Hermione gemas.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya nyaman saat membicarakan tugas denganmu, bodoh. Kau terlihat berbeda saat itu. Sangat dewasa, mungkin?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Malfoy tak ada yang bodoh."

Draco mencium puncak kepala Hermione.

"Dan kau, selalu melindungiku seolah-olah kau ini kakak lelakiku. Kau tahu?"

"Oya?"

Draco menunduk, matanya menatap lekat Hermione.

"Jelas i— mpph!"

Sebelum Hermione melanjutkan ucapannya. Draco sudah menurunkan wajahnya. Mencium lembut Hermione. Bibirnya berada di atas bibir Hermione.

Draco mulai meminta lebih. Draco menggigit bibir bawah Hermione. Lidah Draco meminta izin untuk masuk. Tak perlu paksaan, bibir Hermione akhirnya terbuka.

Lidah Draco mengabsen gigi Hermione. Seperti memastikan semuanya benar ada pada temaptnya atau tidak. Begitu nikmat dan memabukkan. Begitu dejavu.

Draco melepas pagutannya. Melepas dengan alasan mainstream. Pasokan udara. Mereka sama-sama terengah-engah. Tersenyum satu sama lain. Kemudian berpelukan kembali.

"Seharusnya kau tak melepasku waktu itu," lirih Hermione.

"Aku tahu kau akan lebih bahagia bersamanya."

Draco sedikit melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Ia menjepit manja hidung Hermione diantara kedua jarinya.

"Tenang, kapan pun kau butuh aku. Aku akan ada untukmu."

"Janji? Tapi kalau kau sudah menikah?"

"Ya, tapi aku tak yakin pernikahanku akan bertahan lama," Draco berucap lirih, hampir tak terdengar. "Eh? Kenapa malah membahas aku? Sudah, sebertar lagi kau harus ke Altar!"

"A-ha, iya. Sudah sana, aku mau merapikan diri dulu."

Hermione mendorong tubuh Draco menuju pintu keluar kamar. Draco hanya menurut tanpa perlawanan. Saat sampai di depan pintu.

"Baiklah," CUP "Sampai ketemu lagi!"

Draco berbalik begitu saja. Berjalan, dan sesekali melihat kebelakang. Tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Hermione. Hermione hanya sanggup tersenyum tipis dengan sesekali ikut melambaikan tangan pada Draco.

Saat Draco sudah keluar dari rumah. Hermione baru menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia terduduk sambil bersender di pintu. Matanya memanas. Tapi dengan kasar, ia menghapusnya.

"Tak boleh bersedih! Ingat semua perjuangan Draco! Ron tak boleh tahu!"

Tok Tok

"Mione, ayo upacara akan di mulai."

Terdengar sara Baritone milik ayah Hermione. Hermione berranjak cepat menuju meja rias. Membetulkan beberapa make-up yang hampir luntur, merapikan rambut. Baru memasang tiara dan hingh-heels miliknya.

Clek

"Ayo ayah."

**Fin**

_Epilogue_

Dua belas tahun kemudian..

"Rosie, kau lihat anak di sebelah sana? Dia adalah Scorpius Malfoy. Kau harus mengalahkannya dalam semua pelajaran, beruntung kau mewarisi otak Mum-mu."

Seorang Pria berambut merah sedang memberi arahan kepada anak yang di panggil 'Rose'.

"Ron, sudahlah."

Seorang ibu berambut coklat mengembang, memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah suaminya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkan iris kelabu yang memperhatikannya. Dengan canggung ia tersenyum kepada pria itu. Pria itu hanya membalas dengan sebuang anggukan kecil.

Wanita itu— Hermione Grager oh tidak, Hermione Weasley— menghela napas berat. Ya, mereka tak boleh begitu dekat. Semua sudah berdeda. Kehidupan mereka sudah digarisi. Tak mungkin semua kembali.

Hugo, anak bungsu Hermione memeluk kaki Hermione.

"Mum, itu siapa?"

Hermione memalingkan wajah. Menyipitkan matanya kepada seorang wanita yang kini berbincang dengan suaminya.

"Lavender Brown?"

"Dadah Mum! Dadah Dad! Dadah Hugoooo!"

Rupanya Hogwarts express telah melaju. Rose melambaikan tangan pada anggota keluarganya dari dalam kompartemen. Hermione tersenyum cerah pada anak sulungnya.

Setelah Hogwarts Express tak terlihat, Hermione kembali mendapati Suaminya berbincang dengan Lavender. Entah kenapa mereka sangat bahagia.

**End**

I want a relationship where we talk like best friends, play like kids, argue like husband and wife, and protect each other like siblings


End file.
